


Heat

by kittenwrath



Series: Furry Love [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Biting, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: This story is a continuation of 'His' and 'Anchor'.  You're fertile and Rick can't control himself.
Relationships: Cat Rick/Original Female Character, Cat Rick/Reader, Kitty Rick/Original Female Character, Kitty Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Furry Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603141
Kudos: 33





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

“Rick, what’s wrong?”

He’d come home a few hours ago and, ever since, he’d been actively avoiding me. At first, I thought he’d just had a bad day. It happened, from time to time. However, I’d usually be able to help him _relax_ ; force affection on him and scratch all the places I knew turned him on and, for my efforts, I’d be rewarded with his undivided attention. Sighing to myself, I crossed my legs as the memories of said undivided attention served to make me squirm as I sat on the opposite side of the living room from him, in the arm chair. 

“Rick?” I asked again when he didn’t reply. Now he only flattened his ears and began aggressively grooming his paw-like hands, licking the back to forcefully scrub behind each ear – a maneuver that he knew got me hot and bothered. Squeezing my thighs together a bit tighter, I debated on if I should go to him. He’d rejected me when I’d tried earlier and I couldn’t deny that I was still a bit hurt. 

Wracking my brain, I tried to determine what I’d done wrong. The last time he’d been so distant was right before the first time we’d made love. Afterward, in his typical Rick fashion, he’d somewhat confessed that he’d struggled with his feelings for me and just couldn’t hold back any longer. 

_“What the – y-y-you expect me to – was I-I-I supposed to re-resist that sweet ass forever, huh?”_ he’d replied brashly when I’d asked him why he’d finally given in. I’d only giggled in response as his textured tongue swiped up the nape of my neck. 

In the days that followed, while he was on leave, he’d ravished me in ways I’d never thought possible and, by the time he’d reported back for duty, I could hardly walk and was peppered with fang and claw marks. It was heavenly.

Now, though… now I couldn’t even get him to look at me twice, let alone ravish me the way I’d been fantasizing about since he’d strolled through the front door.

“Well, are you hungry at least? I can make you something.”

“No,” he growled before doubling over to roughly chew on his back paw. I scrunched up my face at the silly display and choked back a laugh. He was so agitated and was clearly trying to distract himself. Wondering if I just needed to be a little more aggressive, I decided to try again.

Tucking the book I’d been reading between the cushion of the armchair, I rose and made my way toward him where he sat on the love seat. He’d switched to his other back paw and was hastily gnawing away when I tentatively placed a hand on the crown of his head, right between his pointy ears.

“Wha – what are you doing?!” he shouted, rearing back so fast and hard that the love seat nearly tipped over. Startled, I reached for him again to steady him but was swiftly swatted away as his ears angled back and he hissed at me. 

“Rick! What on earth is wrong with you?” I asked, tears filling my eyes. In reply, his ears flattened further as a deep growl bubbled up from his chest and he hissed at me again, bearing his fangs. 

Now I didn’t care what his problem was. I may be his pet but I wasn’t his doormat. So, I turned on my heel to make my way to the kitchen. But, before I could take the first step, he’d captured my wrist and yanked me back. Stumbling, I grasped his shoulders to keep my balance as he captured my hips in both hands and shoved his face directly into my crotch.

“What the hell?!” I yelled, trying to wiggle away as he took a deep breath and exhaled in a growl so deep, I actually felt afraid for my physical well being. And, when he scraped his claws down the front of my leggings, attempting to rip them off, I screeched and flicked the top of his head as hard as I could manage. “Rick, stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“You’re in heat,” he began, his growl morphing into a purr as he shoved his nose deeper between my thighs. 

“What?” I asked, dumbfounded as my head began to swim and I tightened my grip on his shoulders; to keep my balance or to hold him in place, I wasn’t exactly sure.

“You’re fertile. I-I-I can smell it.” His voice was muffled as it vibrated through my thighs and I suppressed a moan. _“Fuuuck.”_

“Is that what your problem is?” I inquired as his claws continued to dig at the waistband of my leggings. Gently kneading his shoulders with my fingers in an attempt to work out the obvious tension I found there, he nodded and release another forceful exhale; the warmth permeating through the fabric to caress my most intimate area. 

Sucking in another ragged breath, he pulled back just slightly to explain further. “I – I’m usually on extended duty when – I-I-I scheduled it that way so – oh _fuck_ , baby,” he whined, shifting his paw-like hands toward my ass; extending his claws to prick gently as he leaned back, causing my knees to buckle when my shins bumped the edge of the love seat. Pulling me forward, I slid into his lap in a straddling position and he buried his face between my tits. Re-positioning my hands from his shoulders to the back of his head, I gently scraped my nails along his scalp while his claws press deeper into the soft flesh of my ass.

“Why are you here now, then?” I asked, genuinely curious. If he usually scheduled his extended duty during the times of the month he knew I’d be fertile – which had never occurred to me – what had changed? And, why? 

“T-t-that asshole with the rat tail got his dates mixed up and – and – and just didn’t show up last week, which is why I was gone twice as long. So – uh – so I got his leave this week.”

“Okay,” I began, mulling this information over. “But, why –”

Anticipating my curiosity, he cut me off to continue. “‘Cause it – it’s hard for me to control myself, my pet.” Leaning further against the back of the love seat, he nuzzled and nipped at my collar bones while I softly moaned and scratched my way up from the back of his head to the silky fur behind his ears. All fear and uncertainty had completely dissolved at his use of my cherished moniker and all I wanted now was to help ease his worries, as well.

“What makes you think I want you to?”

“Oh, my precious girl,” he purred, lapping his tongue up from my collar bone toward my neck. “You don’t understand.”

Rather than be insulted at his veiled assumption of my ignorance, I was slammed with arousal so intense and demanding that I literally felt the seat of my leggings soak straight through as I ground my cunt along the hard line of his clothed cock. 

“Mmm, Rick,” I moaned, arching over him to press a kiss to the crown of his head, right between his ears. “I’m all yours. You don’t ever have to hold back. Take want you need from me, baby.”

Without a word, he wrapped his arms around my waist, stood from the love seat, turned around and promptly sat me in his previous place. Then, he firmly grasped the waistband of my leggings and yanked them off as I lifted my hips to assist him. 

“Such a naughty pet,” he cooed when he noticed the damp patch due to my lack of underwear. “No wonder I could smell that cunt of y-y-yours so well.” While he scalded me, he’d hooked his hands under each of my knees, lifted them up and draped them over his shoulders as he knelt before me. My breath hitched as I understood exactly what he intended to do – something he’d never done before. Noticing my hesitation, he smoothed the soft pads of his fingers up my thighs as he shuffled closer. “My pet, will you let me taste you?”

The idea of his textured tongue gliding across my clit both concerned me and excited me in equal measure. It was no secret at this point that I highly enjoyed a bit of pain during our love making, but _this_ … was something different entirely. 

“You’ll be careful?” I tentatively asked, bunching my fists into the fabric of the cushions. 

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed as he spread my lips wide, making sure to keep his claws securely tucked away. As he leaned closer still, his breath coating my exposed cunt in its warmth, he pressed a kiss to my inner thigh and sloooowly but gently laved his tongue up through my slick folds, ending just millimeters from my clit. 

The sensation was out of this world – the textured flat of his tongue providing that delicious, smooth glide with a slight roughness that, ironically enough, reminded me of my favorite vibrator; the one with the silicone ridges that I massaged over my clit with much more roughness and vigor than I’d ever even realized until just that second. Releasing a deep breath of relief that I hadn’t even realize I’d been holding, I relaxed my hands from the cushions and threaded them into his hair. 

“That okay?” he inquired, peeking up at me while rubbing a furry cheek against my thigh. 

“Yesss,” I hissed, arching my hips forward unconsciously. It was then I noticed that his hands were trembling as he again smoothed them up my thighs, allowing his claws to graze the flesh lightly along the way. He was trying so hard to control himself and I felt a wave of affection and adoration for him wash over me so strongly that tears pricked my eyes. I knew then that I wanted – no, _needed_ – for him to give in to his base instincts and breed me the way his body so obviously demanded. “Do whatever you want to me, baby. I belong to you.”

And, without further hesitation, he did. Hooking his hands under my knees once again, he shoved them upward and forward until my thighs were pressed to my torso. Holding them in place, he lowered his head and lapped at my pussy. Again and again, he ran that amazing tongue up and back down, spreading it wide to cover as much of the hypersensitive flesh as possible. On each upward stroke, he came closer and closer to my clit, driving me wild; teasing me until I couldn’t stop myself from tipping my hips downward in an attempt to force his tongue to make contact. And, just as I was successful – just as the textured ridges grazed the underside of the sensitive bundle of nerves – he pulled back. 

“Fuck, precious girl, y-you taste _so good_ ,” he growled, nipping at one inner thigh and then the other as I whined in protest. Taking notice, he pushed my thighs back further and commanded, “Hold here – behind your knees.” Of course, I obeyed, freeing his hands so that he could, again, spread my pussy lips wide with one and pull back the hood of my clit with the other. Then, when just the very tip of his tongue made contact, I jerked and cried out; digging my nails into the flesh under my knees.

He unleashed on me – stiffening the tip of his tongue, he massaged, rolled, flicked and twirled until my moans morphed into one continuous, wavering cry of pleasure that only broke when I needed to draw a ragged breath to keep from passing out. I was so close; those tingles of intense sensation spiking more and more often and lingering longer and longer until he closed his furry lips around the engorged bud and began to suckle like a kitten; the tiny slurps mingling with my cries until that white hot lightning bolt erupted and dispersed through my bloodstream like a hit of the best drug. 

“Holy… fucking… shit,” I panted as he immediately stood and unbuckled his belt. By the time, I’d semi recovered, he was already hunched over me, sliding the head of his dick through my dripping folds.

“Rick – baby, let me suck your cock.” But, he was already pressing forward and I gasped when he breached, popping inside. I still had a hold on the back of my knees and he pressed his padded palms against my thighs, making the angle incredibly tight. 

“If – if I – _oh shit_ – if I-I-I don’t fuck you _right now_ , I’m gonna go insane,” he confessed, screwing his eyes shut as he continued to shove his dick inside. I thrashed my head back and issued a desperate whine when he spoke again through gritted teeth. “Keep your hands behind your knees for me, baby.” Before I could reply in agreement, he grasped my thighs – right below where my hands were hooked under my knees – and slammed his way home. 

“ _Ahh!_ Oh my – _fuck!_ ” I spat. I’d never experienced an angle this deep in my life and tears slipped from the corners of my eyes as his dick rammed my cervix painfully. But, as he pulled back, the head slipped and pressed over my g-spot just enough for that thick, heady bloom of pleasure to make my thighs quake. And, he didn’t stop – which I was thankful for – slamming back as deep as before, if not deeper, as he growled my name. 

_My name._ Not ‘my pet’ or ‘precious girl’ – _my name._

At first, I was unsure how to interpret this. He rarely ever referred to me by my actual name and he’d never done so while fucking. But, before I could dwell on it further, the remainder of his commentary poured from his mouth as he practically pounded me into jelly.

“Oh shit, baby. That’s right. Fuckin’ scream for me – do it. Tell me this pussy belongs to me. _NO ONE_ else ever – fuck – fuckin’ _EVER_ touches you again. _Tell me!_ ”

The tone of his voice was so commanding and, frankly, terrifying and my cunt tightened as, with each swipe over my g-spot, the muscles clenched and coiled and tensed. I could already tell the mother of all orgasms was building as the sting of his claws digging into my thighs and the hammering of his cock against my cervix gave the perfect contrast to the budding ecstasy.

“Yes, Rick! Oh my god!”

_“SAY IT!”_ he shouted, pounding harder and faster. Tears were flowing steadily from my eyes and I felt like I would shatter like sugar glass if he thrust any harder.

“My pussy belongs to you! I belong to you! I – I – oh my god, _I’m gonna fucking cum!_ ”

“Shit yeah, do it. Cum on this cock – right now. I-I-I want _my_ pussy to cum _allll_ over this fat dick.”

The next twenty seconds were an absolute blur as the entire world completely dissolved. Everything seemed to swirl around and inward like the funnel of a whirlpool before exploding outward in a gush of mind numbing bliss that pulsed rhythmically. Faintly, I registered the searing hot flash of fangs as Rick hunched over me and sank them into my shoulder and his cum as it coated and filled me up completely.

When I finally stumbled back onto the shore of consciousness, I turned my head and pressed my lips to Rick’s forehead as he lapped away the beads of blood flowing from my fresh wounds.

“I – uh – I made a cream that will heal these overnight,” he mumbled against my skin before lapping one final time. I only kissed him once more as my eyes fluttered shut. Seemingly unsatisfied with my sudden drowsiness, he rose slightly and licked at my closed eyelids in that way he knew I hated; his whiskers tickling my face and poking up my nose. “Hey – hey, we aren’t finished yet, my pet.”

“Huh?” I asked, struggling to open my eyes as he dislodged himself from me completely; his cock – which was, shockingly, still hard as granite – slipped from me and I whined at not only the loss, but at the mingled fluids of our coupling slipping out, as well.

“Baby,” he began with a chuckle as he grabbed my arms, lifted my limp body from the love seat and effortlessly tossed me over his shoulder. “I told you that you didn’t understand. You – y-y-you just don’t stop being in heat ‘cause I fucked you once. W-w-we got two more days, precious girl.”

Gasping, I clutched the back of his uniform coat as he bent to retrieve his trousers.

_Oh shit._

“Don’t you worry, my pet,” he continued as he carried me up the stairs and toward his bedroom. “That cream will – it – it’ll work on your snatch, too.”

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Credit for the snatch healing cream goes to Rickdicted! Her clever Rick invented it in her amazing story titled The Rick Files: Rick’s Texas Chick.


End file.
